These Hazel Eyes Know all
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Miranda Cirona was a great student who studied well in College and had dreams of becoming the world’s greatest singer…until that dreadful day that ruined her whole life…forever. Being a wrestling fan for life, she is given a chance to become a star in
1. Chapter 1

Title: These Hazel Eyes know all

Authors Note: Hey guys, just thought that I'd let you know to things: One, sorry about Here we go again and its late update. I will try to have it updated by the end of the month

Also, I wanted to try something different as well.

Summary: Miranda Cirona was a great student who studied well in College and had dreams of becoming the world's greatest singer…until that dreadful day that ruined her whole life…forever. Being a wrestling fan for life, she is given a chance to become a star in Wrestling. After being torn by going to WWE, ECW, or TNA, Miranda chooses to go to TNA, and meets and makes new enemies and finds new love. Will her ruined life Change for the better or will it get worse?

Enjoy! -Donita Petean aka Red Hot Fired Rose

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Shattered Life, Hopes and Dreams

"What, what do you mean that they're dead!?!?!?!? They CAN'T BE DEAD!" Miranda cried into the phone from the conversation that she had with an officer.

"I'm sorry ma'am…but there was this terrible fire that killed your parents and your two siblings. If you want to also Ma'am then you can come down here and see for yourself." The officer said with remorse in his voice.

"You know what? I will just to make you get off my back and I will prove that they aren't dead and that you are just a bunch of liars. Goodbye!" Miranda cried as she slammed the phone down. It couldn't be true, could it?

Miranda dusted off her attire of tight black leather pants and her short pinstripe shirt that tied at the waist as she slipped on her black lace up boots and white short jacket as she ran out of her dorm room which she shared with Selena and grabbed her car keys.

"I am twenty three years old and that damn police officer HAD to say that they died. Ya, right!" she said out loud. And it was true, and as a Twenty-three year old in college, about to graduate and become the greatest singer ever. And of course, she had the looks that could get her any guy that she wanted. Having a paled-skin tone, and hourglass shaped body, waist length blond hair which had black and red streaks in it, and the most gorgeous legs that anyone had seen on campus, she stood at a total of 5'6, the perfect size to be a star. Of course she thought that the most perfect look about her was her face: perfectly arched eyebrows, average length of eye lashes, and hazel eyes, a perfect mixture of blue and green with a hint of yellow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a twenty-minute drive to her parent's house, Miranda couldn't believe it! Her beautiful mansion that she had spent most of her life in, was destroyed, down in flames, never to be seen on this very earth again.

"Where's, mom, dad, Shana and Kayla at?" She asked out loud before she saw an ambulance and four stretchers being pulled into the back of an ambulance.

"NO!!!! It can't be!" Miranda cried as she ran down to the ambulance and saw to see who had died, and to prove that it wasn't her family that she loved, and they had loved in return.

"Move out of the way!" she cried to the crowd that was assembling around the four stretchers.

"I'm sorry ma'am. This is strictly for family only." A nurse said gently as she pushed her away slightly.

"But…but you don't get it do you?!?!?! That's my house that burned down, and I have a right to see because I am the oldest child in my family! I am Miranda Cirona, the ONE and ONLY Miranda Cirona, now you bloody well can't keep me away from seeing who's dead? Got it? Good, now out of my way!" Miranda snarled with venom clear in her voice.

"You might as well anyway Miss Cirona, I didn't know who you were, you might as well look anyway, it is for the best." The nurse replied with a grim look on her face, sidestepping to let Miranda see the dead bodies.

With a shaking and pale hand, Miranda opened the first bag, one of the largest, and shrieked in horror.

looking up at her with those pale, blank eyes that had no light in them what so ever, was her father.

"No, no, this can't be happening…" Miranda said, her voice barely above a whisper as she walked to the bag next to her father's body and opened it her hand being in control with the shaking. She was met with the same result that she saw with her father in her mother. Her eyes glazing over, Miranda shifted her eyes to the left hand and saw that it was clenched, holding something. Gently prying her mother's hand open, Miranda grabbed a fragile and beautiful piece of jewelry that she had ever seen her mother wear, her wedding ring, and perched on top of it was a lone diamond, and on the back of it, she had seen that her mother had franticly written Miranda's initials on the inside of the ring, M.L.C.

"Oh mom." Miranda cried softly as a first lone tear fell off of her face followed by an other, and then two and three.

The nurse, who understood, thought that it were best to show Miranda the faces of Kayla and Shana.

"MY SISTERS! NOT THEM TOO!!!!" Miranda cried as she sank to the ground, tears now flowing freely down her face.

"It can not be! My family…they, they supported me for being what and who I am, and wanting to become a singer, but now because they're dead, I don't think that I could, that I could go on with my dreams any more. It's just not worth it. I'll find something else that'll make me happy, extremely happy. That was to become a great solo singer, like Kelly Clarkson, Lil' Kim, and many others, this is not what I would of planed." Miranda said out loud as she stood up and glimpsed one last time, wondering when the last time she had said "Thank You" or "I love you. Now, it was too late to say those words again.

Slipping her mothers ring on her right hand wedding ring finger, she whispered the words "Thank you" to the four of them…but it was foolish since they could not hear her, but it had to be a good reason, a pretty damn good reason why God would take her family away from her.

"Are you ok ma'am?" The same nurse asked coming over to see Miranda so pale and still.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…I'm just an orphan now. Thank you for showing me. I have to go arrange the funeral, the last good thing that I'll do for my parents and sisters. Goodbye." Miranda said with her head hung down as she walked towards her car. She had a lot of things to do, in order to prepare for the funeral, and she wanted it plain, but nice, all four of them would have wanted that. But now, she was basically alone, parentless and sister less.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 week later_

"Alice, John, Shana and Kayla Cirona where a great family, all except for one, who is with us today, Miranda. These five people have been such a great family, generous to all, but thanks to a disastrous fire that changed lives and scared them forever more, four people have died. Many can say that it was fate, destiny, or bad luck. But then others say that it was the voice and hand of God that called them home. We will miss them, but now, Miranda has something special that she has done for her family, and when she starts, I would like for us to remember the good times that we spent with Alice, John, Kayla and Shana Cirona…the good times, and that they are in a happy place for now." The pastor said, and once he closed with his speech, Miranda went to the podium with her guitar in hand. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a long black skirt, light black boots and her hair was down, expressing the fact that she was morning over the death of her family.

"I just wanted to say thank you guys for coming, and being here with me on this time of sorrow and grief. But happiness as well. Now, in memory of them, I have written a song, and I hope you guys like it, thank you." Miranda said as the lights dimmed while she pulled her guitar in her lap and strummed a few strings then she sang as she played.

"_As the sunset, fades away, _

_I will always be grateful_

_That I had the chance to touch you,_

_To say that I love you_

_To say thank you for everything_

_Now what hurts the most_

_Is the fact_

_That im all…alone_

_Never Again_

_Will I be as joyuces as I once was_

_Never again_

_Will I raise such a fuss as the person I once was_

_Never Again_

_Yeah, yeah, thanks to you_

_Now for sure and for one last time_

_Even though you are gone_

_I can say this one final time_

_I love you and thank you for everything,_

_Goodbye, and I'll see you again… someday._

_Nanananana…never again_

_Nanananana…Never again_

_Thanks to you…now I can't cry…anymore_

_Because of you,_

_You have given me wings to fly_

_And to fly away_

_Cause I can't cry any more_

_So I'll spread my wings_

_And fly away, from this hell_

_And it's all because of you that I will spread my wings and learn how to fly cause…_

_Never Again_

_Will I be as joyuces as I once was_

_Never again_

_Will I raise such a fuss as the person I once was_

_Never Again_

_Yeah, yeah, thanks to you_

_Now for sure and for one last time_

_Even though you are gone_

_I can say this one final time_

_I love you and thank you for everything,_

_Goodbye, and I'll see you again… someday._

_Nanananana…never again_

_Nanananana…Never again_

_Thanks to you…now I can't cry…anymore_

_Thanks to you,_

_Thanks to you,_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I now know the true meaning of…goodbye." Miranda sang as she brought her song to a close,_

"_Because of you…I can now let go… forever more…thank you."_

Miranda stood up from her stool and was meet with cheers, blowing noses and sobs.

"That was beautiful, thank you Miranda. Now if you would please join me in prayer as we pray for Miranda and all the people, family and friends that have known and cared for the Cirona family and especially Miranda as well." The pastor said as he went into prayer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was after the funeral and Miranda waited by the door, saying thank you to the people that came to the funeral.

"Oh my god Miranda! I am so sorry!!!! What are you going to do now…because I heard that you were going to quite college and stop your dreams on becoming a singer…what are you going to do now?" Selena asked as she sobbed into Miranda's shoulder.

"You know what Selena, I don't know what I'm going to do now, but I will find something that'll make me happy, but I want us to always, and I mean always be friends before I move New York. I already have a deal to move to Virginia, just away from family for a while." Miranda said as she took Selena's had in hers.

"Of course Miranda, I would never want to stop being friends with you. I look up to you Miranda. Will you come and visit though? That's my one wish before you leave." Selena said as she looked up to Miranda with her tear filled eyes.

"Selena, this is my home town, I've lived here my whole life. But there is one thing that I would love for you to take, since I don't need it anymore." Miranda said with her voice semi-thick as she grabbed her guitar case with guitar intact.

"You need it more than I do Selena. Its like a part of me is with you, forever and for always, for how ever long you keep it." Miranda said as she held out the case and with trembling hands, Selena took it.

"Oh my god, you are serious. Thank you Miranda. I guess that this is goodbye." Selena said, her soft and thin lips trembling.

"Selena! I'm surprised that you would say something like that. Its not goodbye, which means forever, but all it means is farewell, as in, our paths will cross again, and we will meant again, if my name isn't Miranda Cirona." Miranda said.

"Well, I have a plane to catch. I'll get the rest of my stuff later by U-Haul. Now I have a plane to catch. Farewell Selena." Miranda said as she gave one last hug to her best friend and walked away with Selena waving.

"Thank you Miranda, thank you for everything." Selena whispered as she turned around and walked the other away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half a Year Later… 

"Hey Lexi! Get your ass out of bed and lets go to the mall! I want to see what the malls in Virginia look like!" Miranda called into the phone, and on the other end she heard Lexi grumbling as it was early in the morning.

"Miranda, do we have too?" Alexis Davis said on the other end.

"hello! Clearance sale! And I may have been here for half a year, and I bloody haven't seen a mall in Virginia. And besides, if we get there soon, there may be some hot boys there! Please Lexi, for me?" Miranda cried into the phone, whining a bit. "And besides, I live like, across the street from you! And you love me as a sister, and don't tell me that you don't cause I know you and you know that you love me!" Miranda said excitedly which may of caused Lexi a head ache.

"Fine, fine! If only you could shut up, then I'll get up!" Lexi replied grumpily as she got out of her bed and hung the phone up. Shaking her head, she thought ''The things that I do for my friends." As she got dressed.

"SCORE!" Miranda cried as she jumped up and down on the second floor of her two story house.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miranda we have been here for almost three hours! I want to go home!" Lexi cried as she carried ten bags on each arm.

"Ok, we go now, I'm tir- wait a minute…" Miranda said as looked at a pole, as she stooped in mid-step which caused Lexi to run smack into her.

"oww, hold on Lexi, I'm reading this." Miranda said as she read the er…note:

**Are you a wrestling fan?**

**And have you felt the rush that the wrestlers go through every night that you want to become a part of that rush?**

**Will, you have the chance!!!!!**

**World Wrestling Entertainment, (WWE), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and Total Nonstop Action (TNA) are looking for more wrestlers, divas, vixens and knock outs to come to the and join the tryouts, so that YOU can finally be a part of the rush.**

**WWE Tryouts: Saturday, Sep.17 noon-4 PM at Reno, Nevada, Lawler Event Center**

**ECW Tryouts: Saturday, Sep.24- Sunday, sep. 25 at 1:30-4 PM at Toronto Canada in the Air Canada Centre and 2-5 PM in Richmond Virginia.**

**TNA Tryouts: Sep.30-Nov.1 at 12-3 PM in Richmond Virginia and again at the same time and place.**

Try outs are over at Nov.1, 3:01 PM 

"So I take it that you're still a wrestling fan Miranda?" Lexi asked which brought Miranda crashing back to Earth.

"Oh Hellz ya Lexi! I don't know which one to go to though. I mean I like each one, you know." Miranda said.

"How about you go to WWE that way you'd be close to your love Randy Orton." Lexi said in a mock high pitched voice.

Miranda wrinkled her nose in disgust as she slapped Lexi hard on the arm.

"Ok, back then I loved him, but know I HATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE his guts, ok, ok? Thank you very much and have a nice day." Miranda said as she walked out the doors.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Which one do you want to try out for???????" Lexi asked as she walked fast to catch up with her best friend.

"You know, like I said before, I don't know which one yet. I'll find out when the time comes." She said, but secretly she wanted to go to TNA.

"Well, you'd better think fast, because you have about a week left!" Lexi said softly as the walked out the doors.

"I've almost already made my decision." Miranda thought as the walked out and felt the cool ocean breeze against their skin. "Its time to start my life anew, or over again, to pick up the pieces and put them back together…and that I will do if my name isn't Miranda Cirona." Miranda thought again…even as they walked towards the black mustang.

Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Ok, I know that the first chapter isn't really into wrestling, but I PROMISE that the ones after this one will for sure be directed more towards wrestling. And this is where you come in…other than R&R. I need you to think of a hot/cute guy currently on the TNA roster that you think would be perfect for Miranda! Thanxs again!

-Rose out


	2. New Valet, new Life, New changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Miranda Cirona and my ideas! The lyrics are by Evanescence

Chapter 2: New valet, new life, new changes.

Miranda sighed as she paced back in forth. Alexis was at the mall doing shopping with her boyfriend for her and Miranda, she had enough sense however to drop Miranda off for tryouts. She figured that since WWE was to full, she'd go to TNA. She hoped that she looked acceptable in slim tight dark stonewash jeans with a black crop top. It was viciously hot in Richmond. Running a hair through her thick multi-colored ponytail until someone called her name.

Miranda Cirona? They are waiting to see you." The woman said as she led Miranda into a small room. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she came in and froze when she saw Jim Cornett and most of the TNA roster there. Gulping, she stood there and clasped her hands behind her back. She hoped that her shaking and young face didn't give away. After all, she was 23 and still quite young.

Eying her, Cornett motioned her to sit down as she nimbly flopped down into the chair.

"Miss Cirona, twenty-three years of age, from a New York native before moving to Virginia, single, and an orphan. Quite college within weeks of graduation, lost everything in fire… now how can you show voice and express yourself in this amazing world of wrestling?" Jim asked as he glanced up at her, stern but expressing sorrow for the death of her family.

"Well, im single as you said, and im beautiful. I've been a wrestling fan for since, like, forever. I did gymnastics for five years, so im flexible, have a short temper, having beauty, strength and brawns put together, and I can get the job done in more than one way. Plus I respect everyone regardless if we agree or not." Miranda said; out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the guys looking at her with hunger in their eyes and a Knockout, Gail Kim look at her with distaste.

"Well, Miss Cirona looks like you showed up just in time. We've been looking for a Knockout like you for sometime. Show up at Thursday's show in Richmond, and show up early. I'd like you to be a valet for someone. And just two weeks before Lockdown. See you then Miranda." He said as they both rose and shook hands. Smiling, Miranda turned around and strutted out of the room with high steps.

"Well, looks like this is it for now…" Lexi said with a small sniff as she walked Miranda into the building and just outside Cornett's office, inside they could hear male voices speaking in his office.

"I know it is, but ill be back, im working for like four days a week. Thanks for everything Lex." Miranda said as she bit her lip, but no tears came. She had cried enough tears for a lifetime.

"See ya soon, champ." She said with a smirk and left Miranda there, her suitcase was in the women's locker room. Sighing, Miranda found herself yet again wiping her palms on her pants. Knocking on the door, she heard all conversation stop and a muffled "come in."

Every single person set her eyes on her as the Virgian native wore black pinstripe pants with a matching shirt that tied around her waist. Her blonde hair with its black and red streaks twined in with her hair twisted back into a ponytail, her bangs hanging on the side of her face, framing it. Her hand shook as she raised one hand that was a black leather fingerless glove rise to her head as she nervously pushed her bangs back, showing off her black nails.

"Miss Cirona, we mentioned at your tryouts that you would be a valet. Well, we have come to a conclusion that you would be the valet for Team Cage at Lockdown. Is that all right with you guys?" Cornett asked as all the men, dumbfounded by her beauty nodded.

"Of course, its fine with me…anything after all that I've been through." Miranda said, mumbling the last part to herself.

"Wow, you look beautiful. I am the leader of Team Cage, Christian Cage, and I have to say this again…WOW!" he said as she shook his hand and blushing slightly.

"Thank you. I've been tolled that before." Miranda said with a laugh as she shook hands with AJ Styles, Tyson Tomko, Scott Steiner and on behalf of Abyss, James Mitchell.

"Now that that's settled, Miranda, your theme music will be Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Now will you guys be gentlemen and show this lovely lady around?" Cornett asked while everyone left the office.

After fighting over who was going over who was going to hold her arm, they told her what was going on later that night.

"Here's the throw down, Miranda. Tonight, at the top of the hour, we will walk out and introduce our new valet. And then, there will be a match between Kurt Angle and I. What I would like you to do is use your valet skills and try to help me win the match? Would you like to do that?" Christian asked as he looked down into her deep hazel eyes.

"Of course I can, you guys can trust me." She said with a smile and spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the members of Team Cage: With James Mitchell: The monster Abyss, "Big Papa Pump" Scott Steiner, Tyson Tomko, The phenomenal AJ Styles, and the NWA Champion of the World, he is Christian Cage!" The ring announcer, announced, as everyone walked down the ramp and into the ring as the announcer stepped out.

"Ok, everyone, I want you to listen up, and listen up good. My team and I have one thing that Angle doesn't have that we do. That's right, we have our own, one of a kind hot and flexible, not to mention beautiful as well. That's right, im talking about our very own…VALET!! Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you…Richmond's very own… MIRANDA CIRONA!!" Christian said as he and everyone walked to where Miranda would walk out.

"Its true, we're all a little insane, but it's so clear now that im unchained.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time_

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_But it's taking over all the time!_

_You poor, sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me- don't deny_

_Sweet Sacrifice….."_

As her theme song started, Miranda came out and shook her blonde hair back, and she looked dazzling as she wore the same finger less glove and black nails. She wore a black strapless and sleeveless corset and a short black shirt. Around her waist was a gold chain belt that looked great on her waist. She wore knee high black stiletto heeled boots as she strutted her stuff down towards the ring. Smirking towards the crowd, she placed both her hands, palms down on the ring apron and leaped onto the apron in the splits position, leaving just about everyone speechless. They still were even as she slid under the bottom rope and stood up in the ring, flicking back her blonde, red, and black hair.

As soon as she got in, she turned and heard Angle's music. The team left and stood on the ramp; Miranda was left ringside as she was willing to help Christian.

Sometime during the match, as Angle was bounced towards her, Miranda took the opportunity to wrap her leg around Angle's and pulled him down hard, resulting in the win for Christian.

"That was GREAT Miranda!" Christian said as he hugged her backstage while the entire Team congratulated her and him.

"Lets go guys, except for Abyss, because I don't Miranda to be freaked out by you, anyway, lets go party!" he said as everyone cheered and left. Whispering to Miranda, he said "Come to my house with me. I'll train you even more." Which caused Miranda to smile ear to ear.

That's enough for tonight guys! Hoped you liked this chapter; I promised. Anyway, I'll update Here we go Again ASAP! Please R&R, luv ya guys

_Ciao,_

_Red hot fired rose/ Donita Marie Petean_


End file.
